


Peaceful

by DunceJoy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunceJoy/pseuds/DunceJoy
Summary: Very short but also very wholesome





	Peaceful

The firestarter was tending to their garden as usual. Surprisingly enough she had no desire to burn any of these flowers. Watering them and taking care of them was relaxing, and freed the mind from thoughts of a worser time.

Deciding to stay with Wilson was a good decision. He was kind, funny too. Though he could be quite oblivious and he'd sometimes go on and on about things she couldn't be bothered to understand. She wasn't even sure if all of it was "science" as he had so bluntly stated. 

Standing up nowadays was quite the challenge. But with one hand to the ground and one on her thigh she managed to slowly but surely hoist herself up.

Back inside, a tired man sits by the kitchen table. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Time was limited and there were still renovations aplenty left. A second room had been built, but it was empty for now. He drums his fingers on the table, thinking. Suddenly he hears the door open. 

"Good morning, darling" he said with a smile.

"Hey Wilson" she responded, glad to see he hadn't twisted his sleep schedule completely.

Wilson stood up to walk towards his dearest and give her a welcoming hug from the side, her front wasn't as easy to reach as it once was. She giggled at the gesture and responded with a kiss on the cheek. 

His cheeks turned a light rosy color and she let out yet another giggle. "We're married for Pete's sake! How are you still this flustered every time?"

"I... I don't know. It's just like every time I see you I fall in love all over again!"

Willow blinked, in awe at the fact that Wilson Perceval Higgsbury himself could say something so stupidly romantic. She turned to face him as she grabbed his face and closed the space between them.

Wilson almost feels backwards but managed to keep himself grounded. She had been forceful but now she was just longingly holding onto the moment. He cupped her face in his hands and returned her kiss. 

In between their shenanigans Wilson spoke softly, "careful, please. We wouldn't want to hurt them, would we?"

Willow looked down and placed a hand on herself, she smiled and whispered "yeah, my bad."


End file.
